Taylor Carter
Taylor Carter was one of Zira Miranda Grover’s nine guards, and arguably the most loyal. After Zira’s death, he was left with very little, and finally chose to rejoin his family. Biography Early life Taylor Carter was born in Oregon, sometime before 1996, on the same day as his twin brother, Thomas. His father was the high priest of the Catholic Church. At some point, Taylor was abducted in the night by Imperial forces serving Zira Miranda Grover. He was taken to Zira’s Palace to serve as one of Zira’s guards. Although he resented Zira at first, Taylor eventually came to like her. Indeed, he came to utterly enjoy tending to her and defending her as well. Capture By no later than 2014, Taylor’s father became one of the most popular priests in the world. It is likely that Taylor knew about this but this is not confirmed. Taylor constantly had conversations with Helen McKeen, who was imprisoned at the Palace since 2013, even pulling up a bench to sit with her when he did. Usually, he did this with Justin Bellamy. Sometimes, Justin would secretly unchain her for a time, which made Helen very grateful. Helen also seemed to bond with them during this time, describing both of them as an “indescribable comfort.” In the mix, Thomas Carter was abducted and taken to Zira’s Palace by Jim Newman. The two brothers were overjoyed to see each other again. Taylor quickly became obsessed with his new mistress Zira, to the extent of an unhealthy carnal interest. Under stress, he tried at least twice to snuggle with her on her throne, only for her to rebuke him. On one such occasion, she sent him into the Death Pit, where he battled more than twenty guards and incapacitated them all. Rescue of Helen McKeen Victim of possession In 2016, Taylor Carter was patrolling the palace when Anakin Organa found him and used a Jedi mind trick to force Taylor to send Zira his message. Taylor proceeded to the throne room, but was halted by Jim Newman, who joined him there. Inside, Zira sat up and told Taylor to send it through, which he did. A hologram of Anakin Organa appeared and requested to bargain for Helen’s life. Laughing off the request, Zira said she liked Helen where she was. After the message was over, Taylor reassured Zira her guards would always be there, before fetching her supper from the kitchens. When Zira finished eating, she requested that Taylor stay with him. Taylor agreed, and Zira ordered her dancers in to perform. During this time, Taylor witnessed the escape of Thomas, which left him conflicted. However, by the time Zira went to sleep for the night Taylor remained awake and alert. Encounter with a witch After Xydarone was revealed to be Summer Petersen, Taylor ratted out her and Helen McKeen, who had just been freed. Helen was taken to the dungeon, and Summer was enlisted as Zira’s servant and eventual successor. Following the capture, Zira ordered Taylor to bring Summer to the tailor. Finally, the tailor fixed her into a tight turquoise shirt and skirt with a necklace to make her look presentable. Then they took her back upstairs. Zira laughed and flattered Summer, before ordering Summer to her. When Summer refused, Taylor hauled Summer up to Zira. Later, Zira fell asleep with one hand gripping Summer’s chain, something Taylor stared at for some time before going to bed, for fear of being caught. Shortly afterwards, Jim admitted Anakin Organa into Zira’s throne room. In the meantime, Taylor attempted to arrest Natalia Thornton, disguised as a dancer named Erica, when Natalia tried to grab a gun from one of the palace guards. Taylor thought Natalia was part of an assassination attempt on Zira by one of her rivals, Valarie. However, Natalia wasn’t trying to kill Zira, but instead Anakin Organa, who was meeting with Zira. Taylor took Natalia into custody and led her out of the throne room to the dungeons. However, as he turned Natalia over to the guards, Natalia sneaked behind Taylor and turned the latter’s gun muzzle, causing him to shoot one of the guards. The guards turned on Taylor with their spears, giving Natalia time to escape. Fortunately, Taylor was able to convince his fellow guards of the mistake. Taylor returned to the throne room, only to learn that Anakin had killed Zira’s Beast after its owner tried to have it eat him. Zira ordered Helen and GTR-10 be brought to her. Taylor offered Justin Bellamy help in fetching Helen, only to be denied. Before long, Justin returned with the prisoners. Zira sentenced them to death through the infamous gargoyle at the Cave of the Gargoyle. Battle of the Cave of the Gargoyle Zira then asked Taylor to proceed her out, and he did. Zira pulled a lever on her throne, and the throne slowly drove her outside of the throne room and through the doorway. On the way down to her luxurious limousine, Natalia Thornton intercepted them, disguised as Erica. However, Zira quickly saw through her and provided her with a speeder bike so she could leave. Recognizing Taylor’s loyalty right then, Zira offered Thomas the chance to sit with her on the way to the cave. Taylor agreed to this. Still wearing her rubber shirt, Zira reached for the table next to her and drank a goblet of butterbeer. Then she turned on the television above it and told Summer to watch it with her. She then offered Thomas a glass of soda, which he accepted. Zira drank another goblet of butterbeer, and then a whole bottle of it, before they watched the show. Finally, Zira yanked Summer toward her, but suddenly fell backwards, prompting Taylor to help her up. Just then they arrived at the cave, and Zira ordered Anakin to be pushed inside. When Helen tossed him his lightsaber, however, Anakin proceeded to massacre the guards on board. Terrified, Zira ordered her guards to stop Anakin. Taylor prepared to follow them, but Zira beckoned him to stay. Taylor unhappily witnessed the battle with Zira. When Zira’s shirt tore slightly, Taylor also asked her if she was all right. A moment later, Summer Petersen threw her chain around Zira’s neck, strangling her. Taylor was horrified, but finally called the guards in. They were about to open fire, but Summer’s lightsaber went flying up to her. As she deflected the bullets, Taylor ran away and hid. When Anakin prepared to destroy the limousine, Taylor made up his mind and went to fetch Zira’s corpse. A guard helped him rush her body to a speeder, where they escaped the following explosion. Hunting Summer Petersen When Taylor and the surviving guard arrived at her palace, they kept Zira’s coffin in the foyer. Later on, Zira was given a funeral outside the Whitehouse. Later, Taylor assisted in burying her. Still just as miserable as before, Taylor took a picture of her corpse, then gently laid a card on top of her stomach. Then another guard engraved her tombstone. Returning inside the palace, Taylor bade the guards goodbye, headed to his quarters, and immediately began plotting to take revenge on Summer Petersen. When Taylor went out on a “walk” to deal with the stress of losing both Thomas Carter and Zira, he spied one of Valarie’s bodyguards. Approaching the guard, Taylor offered him twenty dollars for a pertinent job — to assassinate Summer. The thug accepted the deal. Taylor also enlisted the services of Vorme, in cornering Summer, but he was unsuccessful. As he left the hangar, Taylor encountered Lisa Perry in an alleyway, and the former guard reminded his employee of her job. Satisfied that Summer would be dealt with, Taylor returned to the palace. Taylor, however, was aghast when Summer strode through the door to the palace, unharmed. Summer apologized to Taylor for the trauma she had caused him. Although Taylor waved her off, Jim Newman told him that Summer must have been very devoted, returning to the palace just to apologize to him. Taylor nodded and reached into a safe, claiming he had a “gift” for Summer, but the safe also contained a gun. Summer, however, snatched his gun away, implied that she had already dispatched Taylor’s hired guards, and that she was “not in the mood.” Taking the hint, Taylor turned away, prompting Summer to leave. While the guard continued to complain about his situation, the Boy-Team General departed the palace. Later life Eventually, Taylor Carter chose to go on a late mission. After serving for two years as a missionary, he chose to rejoin his family. Although he did not want to work for the church, at least not exclusively, his mother was able to help him find a different job. Personality and traits Taylor Carter was a loyal, caring person who took his work very seriously. He was also very hardworking. In addition, Taylor was forgiving and did not hold grudges. He was what Summer Petersen deemed as "sexually unashamed" -- he was unhealthily obsessed with Empress Zira Grover, having a powerful carnal interest in her and Petersen. This extended to him being a stalker. Taylor was very athletic, as shown when he patrolled the entirety of Zira’s Palace without breaking a sweat, and again when he faced off against Zira’s guards. When stressed, he usually went on a walk or tried snuggling with Zira, the latter of which usually ended badly for him. Relationships Zira Miranda Grover Taylor Carter loved Zira Miranda Grover, his mistress, very much. Although Taylor admitted that she could be fierce at times, he believed that she had a gentle heart and only wanted peace. Taylor’s devotion to her eventually extended to him being sexually attracted to her. When she slept, he took a fancy to staring at her. When he felt stressed, he tried snuggling with her, though usually he was unsuccessful, only annoying her. Satisfying her was of the utmost importance to him. Summer Petersen Taylor Carter first met Summer Petersen after she failed to rescue Helen McKeen. Initially, Taylor found her very attractive, to the extent that he spent some time stalking her. After Summer killed Zira, however, Taylor vowed revenge, notwithstanding that Summer had apologized to him. However, none of his attempts to kill Summer were successful and he eventually gave up. Helen McKeen Taylor was very fond of Helen McKeen, who was imprisoned at the Palace thanks to the mercenary Xydarone. The two had several conversations, during which time Taylor pulled up a bench to sit with her. Usually, he did this with Justin Bellamy, who secretly unchained Helen. Helen seemed to bond with Taylor, as she described him as an “indescribable comfort.” Justin Bellamy Taylor seemed to be friendly with Justin Bellamy, a fellow guard at his workplace. Appearances * Category:Unknown births Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Villains Category:Carter family Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle participants Category:Bald individuals Category:Green-eyed individuals